Dancing in the Velvet Moon
by Pixieblade
Summary: SebastianXGrell Timeline: The fight sequence right before Grell gets hauled off by the other Shinigami. I’m creatively updating the scene just to play with them a bit.


**Dancing in the Velvet Moon**  
Series: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing or characters: SebastianXGrell

(Warning/Summary) Timeline: The fight sequence right before Grell gets hauled off by the other Shinigami. (I'm adding creatively updating the scene just to play with them a bit.)

Rating: T for suggestive dialogue.

Disclaimer: If they were mine I'd be making way more than I do. :)

The chainsaw whirled and sputtered as it bit deeper into the slate roof of the slum. Grell's face drooped, pointed teeth gnawing on his lower lip, blood oozing from the needle like piercings.

"Would you stop hoping around long enough for me to play a bit?!" he whined petulantly at the tuxedo wearing demon lightly perched a half-dozen paces away.

Sebastian squinted at the red-haired death god, clutching his semi-dismembered left arm, blood pooling stickily inside his waist coat, _my favorite pair of tails ruined by this manic 'god.' Hmph! He's much worse than any demon_.

He took the opportunity to throw several of his razor sharp knives at Grell, clicking his tongue in annoyance as the man dodged them, squirming back and forth_, he has absolutely no grace_, he thought.

"Well, it seems my clothes have been ruined again. This is just destroyed," he mused. Unbuttoning the coat and removing the stained and ripped garment, he wiped his driving gloves across his mouth to remove the dried blood inching down his chin. Sighing annoyed at the crouching man in front of him. _Tsk! Fine, let's just finish this then_.

The air shifted around him for a breath out of time, sliding back into focus as he rematerialized just behind and to the left of the murdering _god_. Slipping his still gloved hands through the disheveled crimson hair he twined long fingers around the ends. An evil glint sparkled in his eyes as he jerked down and away lightening fast, pulling the Shinigami off his feet; jamming his torn woolen coat into the machine as he fell.

Moonlight glinted off the fallen Death Scythe, reflecting into Grell's glasses. Sebastian kneeled beside the wiry God as he frantically tried to pull the material free, freezing for the briefest of moments Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Parroting the Shinigami he seductively murmured, "This fleeting moment between us _is_ like Romeo and Juliet..."

Grell's breath hitched as he leaned in closer to the striking demon, heart fluttering as Sebastian's breath ghosted over his ear.....

"So if you would kindly..."

Grell's eyes were hooded, with a drugged look reflecting in them, his tongue flicked out, wetting his lips as the demon's face drew ever closer....

"Go drink Hemlock and die; it would make my job so much easier."

Sebastian smiled sweetly at Grell's crushed face, big tears welling up in his eyes as the butler spun quickly and kicked him off the roof, boot print firmly imprinted on his face.

"So mean! Sebastian, my love! So MEAN!!!"

Sebastian hopped lightly off the roof. Picking up the discarded scythe he easily ripped the torn fabric away and fired it up, blade spinning murderously as he sliced at the bruised and bloody God.

"Well, at least you have an attractive screaming voice," he stated sweetly.

***CLANG!***

Sebastian's head snapped up, following the metallic glint of the pruning shears back to the rooftops. A very prim and proper man, who looked very much like an accountant by anyone's guess, hopped down gracefully. Landing square on Grell's head.

"As much as it gall's me to say, I am very sorry for any and all inconvenience _this thing_ has caused you. I will be taking it back now." The shears flashed out, business card held firmly in place by the razor sharp blades, disgust clearly written on his face.

Sebastian inclined his head at the newcomer, a one 'William T. Spears' as per the card. As they watched 'William' haul off the defeated Death God by his long hair, body bouncing over every rough cobblestone, the stern voice could be heard listing out a litany of offenses and condemnations.

"First, the termination of those not on the candidate list. Second, the use of an unsanctioned Death Scythe. Last, the disclosure of information of... and I'll never get a day off now."

"Will! Come on! I promise to be a good god from now on! Will? Will?! Argh!!!"

A quick flash and they were gone into the night. Sebastian sighed heavily and walked back to his young master.

"I am very sorry. Half of Jack the Ripper has escaped."

"No. It's over."

"You are getting very chilled. We will return to the townhouse post haste. I will prepare some warm milk."

"All right. Let's go now. I'm tired."

"_Yes, Master."_

Fin.


End file.
